Session 92
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on November 30, 2018. Synopsis A short discussion about the political machinations of Aria and Ismene later, and Dawnguard and Sariel agree to meet in the morning for some recon. As the group leaves Sariel's ship, they notice a tall elven man looking at them, waiting for them. They head to the Kranky Kraken, a formerly wrecked ship turned tavern/inn where they rent rooms and speak to Glaucus Liakos. He asks to be included in the trip to the archives as he is also looking for information that would delegitimize Crotamis's rule and that of anyone claiming to be his heir. He says he wishes to return Shasem to a place of beauty and freedom, and with that, Ryleigh is convinced. Urrak manages to poke him enough to reveal that rather than Aphrodite, he follows Titania, Queen of the Fey. He's nervous because he's been warned of potential attacks on his life. He has no skill to offer Aria, so he hopes that Dawnguard will include him in their research offering to help make sense of anything they find. In the morning, Sariel rejoins the group and they set sail on the Revenge to the coast behind the farmhouse. As they row towards the beach, a few hiding sahuagin attempt an ambush, but are easily and quickly destroyed by the group. Trivia * Transcript PM DM: Recap: Aria has sent the Dawnguard to find the captain of the ship Revenge with the task of killing Leodes, a man who calls himself "The Bandit King." This is supposed to cement a partnership between Aria and Ismene, the Pirate Queen. In doing this for her, you'll be granted access to the castle's archives where you are hoping to find information on Brimeia's bloodline and connection to Eya. You did meet the captain, a sea elf by the name of Sariel. She's been scouting Leodes and his men for a little while and has some information about him that she started sharing with Dawnguard. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "A Minotaur," Ryleigh says in partial disbelief. PM Sariel: "with smoking armor. Rumors say he may be part demon. So I mean... If you want to charm him... go ahead." Sariel laughs. PM Seirixori: Seir, who's been focusing mostly on the ground and everyone's immediate persons for sneaky hands finally looks up, and nearly growls as she speaks, "Does he just have a bunch of stupid assholes and then him? Or are there stupid assholes, slightly less stupid assholes, and then him?" PM Urrak: "Glad t' see this job is gettin more interestin' by th' day," Urrak chuckles, "Never met a Minotaur I didn't like. Granted, haven't met many." PM Urrak: "An' I reckon a man who calls himself a King has many, many assholes around him." PM Sariel: Sariel gives Serirxori a puzzled look, "Are you asking if his goons have a hierarchy?" PM Seirixori: "Yes." PM Sariel: "I... assume so? Imagine it'd be hard to be King of an unorganized mob of anarchy." PM Seirixori: "Do you know who they are? Or what they can do?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Unless he's the worse one and that's why he's king, because they fear him," Ryleigh adds to Sariel's comment. PM Sariel: "You can't rule a mob with fear alone." Sariel glances back at Seirxori, "And in any case, all I know is that he works mostly with humans, but is also in league with..." Her mouth curls in distaste, " the Shaugin tribe." PM Urrak: "Sounds like ye've some history with 'em. What's their deal?" PM Sariel: Sariel crosses her arms and looks away, "They've got a genocidal grudge against sea elves." PM Seirixori: Seir's lips curls with dissatisfaction, but she just stands silently with a snarl on her face, her questions done for now. PM Urrak: "Good enough reason t' hate anyone," Urrak folds her arms. PM Sariel: Sariel curls in a little on herself, scowling deeply. "There's not many of us left." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Wait... what does the Sahaugin tribe have to do with the bandit king? Are they going to be at his compound?" PM Sariel: "Could be. They work together. " Sariel rolls her eyes, "I don't exactly have a roster." PM Urrak: "Either way, we've more than jus' a bull-man t' deal with." PM Sariel: "A smoking bull man. But yes."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Would you happen to know why Aria and the pirate queen want an alliance?" Ryleigh asks, attempting to remain polite. PM Sariel: "Ismene wants help ousting the Sahuagin. She feels they're a threat to her hold on the harbor. As for Aria..." Sariel shrugs, "rumor has it she wants our help taking out Amphion." PM Sariel: "A little tit for tat." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nods, her mouth pulling into a thin line. "I see." PM Urrak: "So then, we should stake th' place out first. Figure out how many guards an' lackeys he's got traipsin' around." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Should we inform the pirate queen first?" PM Sariel: "Ismene is more interested in results than meetings. We already have all the approval we're gonna get." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Okay, I don't want to step on anyone's toes unnecessarily while we're here." Ryleigh rubs the back of her neck, then adds, "It's too late in the day to head to the Bandit Kings. Why don't we rest up and reconvene tomorrow morning." PM Seirixori: Seir makes another growl in the back of her throat and walks out of the room. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Excuse me," Ryleigh says quickly and follows Seir. PM Urrak: Urrak watches Seir and Ryeligh leave, "So, can we meet ye back here in th' mornin', Sariel? I hate t' assume, but it seems like we have a common enemy at least."(edited) PM Sariel: Sariel smiles slighly, "the enemy of my enemy and all that... Honestly it's a little cramped in here. We might want to find a... roomier locale." PM DM: Gunnloda also excuses herself to follow Seir. PM Urrak: "Aye, true," she realizes then that she's been hunched forward for most of the conversation, "At th' inn then?"(edited) PM Sariel: "The inn is fine. Although I'll need to know a time." PM Sariel: "Morning is kind of a... broad target" she grins PM Urrak: "Around first light, I reckon. Ryleigh will want t' move as soon as possible an' the rest o' th' group seems just as anxious. Th' information we're after is a bit time sensitive." PM Sariel: Sariel nods, "First light then. Rest easy." PM Urrak: "Gods I hope I can. C'mon, Bri, let's go see what's happenin' out there. Thank ye fer yer time, Sariel." Urrak walks out of the cabin PM Brimeia: "See you soon, Captain," Brimeia says with a wink to Sariel before heading out with Urrak. On the deck PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Seirixori," Ryleigh calls out, as they reach the deck. PM Seirixori: "What?" She snarls, not angry at Ryleigh, just... angry. PM DM: Gunnloda follows shortly after and stands near enough to Seir that she can take her hand if she wants. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Nothing, I just didn't want to startle you," Ryleigh says softly. "But I can... I can go. If that's what you need instead."(edited) PM Seirixori: "No it's fine," she tries to lighten her voice, but it's barely noticeable. "I'm just..." she growls again and shakes her head, "trying to focus." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's because they're bandits?" Ryleigh tentatively asks. PM Seirixori: She snarls, "Yes", she takes a shallow breath, "and because she's here and it's like it's all... like it's all..." Seir makes a motion with her hand, unable to form or find the words and doesn't bother trying. PM DM: The rest of you step out to see Ryleigh, Seirixori and Gunnloda talking on the main deck. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh opens her mouth to reply, but stops when the others emerge. Instead she steps forward and rests her hand on Seir's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. PM Seirixori: Seir stops briefly when she feels Ryleigh's hand but her shoulders stay tense. Once the others join, her agitation returns and she takes Gunnloda's hand, trying to focus on that instead of the anger building inside her. PM Urrak: Urrak clears her throat, "Sorry t' interrupt," she runs a hand through her locs and looks away, "But uh, we're t' meet Sariel at dawn t'morrow. At th' inn." PM DM: Lemme get some perception checks pls. PM Urrak: ((nat 20)) PM Seirixori: ((25)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh steps away from Seirixori, turning to the others. "We have a few hours before night falls if anyone wants to do anything. Otherwise, we can check into an inn and stay there." ((8)) PM Urrak: "I'm gonna a few javelins. Sent all mine t' bottom of th' ocean fightin' that harpy. If anyone needs supplies we can walk t'gether. If not, I'll leave ye be."(edited) PM Urrak: "Actually...wait." she says in a low tone(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir kind of hyper focuses on something on the docks, "Anyone you know, Brimeia?" Seir's voice is still kind of growly. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Why don't we find an inn, book rooms, then head out into the city," Ryleigh suggests. PM Brimeia: ((3)) PM Urrak: "Ryleigh, we've got company. That elf," she nods to a gray-haired elven man, "He's watchin'us."(edited) PM DM: He doesn't shy away once he's been spotted. He's just standing on the docks, keeping an eye out. Seems to be waiting for you. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm going to see what he wants," Ryleigh half sighs and walks down to meet him. PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks around, not really seeing anything. "Who? Where?" PM Seirixori: Seir growls and starts following quickly. PM Urrak: Urrak follows, "These people will be th' death o' me--"(edited) PM DM: The man is just over six feet tall, dressed in the same robes most of the rest of the town's inhabitants are with a bluish purple sash over his shoulder. His grey hair looks almost bluish. As Ryleigh approaches, he raises his hand in a half-greeting, half-warning as he continues to glance around. "I'd like to speak to you, but we shouldn't be in the open." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm not one to willingly speak to strangers somewhere I don't know. Unless you'd like to give me a proper reason to come with you." PM Brimeia: Brimeia follows with her hand on her axe, just in case. PM DM: Man: "Understandable, but I'd be willing to go where you like. I recognize my advantage in this situation, as tenuous as it may be."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir looks... as threatening as Seir can look right behind Ryleigh, her anger not abating. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Brimeia, where do you usually stay when you're here?" Ryleigh calls to her, but her eyes remain on the man. PM Brimeia: "There's a few places near here. Do we want comfortable or discreet?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I want to be somewhere where we aren't bothered, preferably somewhere relatively safe." PM Brimeia: "Not bothered should be easy enough, but I don't know that I'd call any place around Halolis 'safe'. Nothing we can't handle though." Brimeia shrugs. PM Brimeia: "There's the Bophela, where I was staying before all the teleporting business, and the Kraken in the harbor district." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What district is the Bophela in?" PM Brimeia: "Amphion's. Right next to Aria's territory." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We'll stay at the Kraken." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Is that alright with you?" She asks the man.(edited) PM DM: Man: "Perfectly. I'd just like to be off the street." PM DM: He turns and starts walking away from the docks. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh follows him and mutters to Brimeia, "Tell me if he isn't leading us there." PM DM: He takes a kind of circuitous route, the kind that some of you recognize as being the type to avoid a tail, but is heading in that general direction. PM Brimeia: Brimeia nods and keeps a watch as they walk. PM Brimeia: She's uncertain at first but catches Ryleigh's eye and nods again when she sees they're heading the right way. PM DM: In time, you reach a wooden building that looks like it was a repurposed hull of a ship, but there's a jagged hole in the side that's been made into the doorway. A sign that says "The Kranky Kraken" hangs over the hole. PM DM: The man gestures to the door. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Thank you." Ryleigh enters. PM DM: Inside, the decor is all repurposed wood as well, old barrels and benches, driftwood, and brass fixtures. It's fairly busy, most of the tables have been claimed as it's dinner time. There are two human servers and two bartenders, one of which is a half-elf. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks up to the bar and waits to be greeted. PM DM: The human, a man, comes over after a moment. "What can I get ya?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We'd like 3 rooms, if possible." PM DM: He tilts his head and looks over your group. "Yeah, I've got two next to each other and the third's down the hall a bit. Be a gold for the lot." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "That'll be fine." Ryleigh reaches into the bag and withdraws a gold piece.(edited) PM DM: He hands you three keys, big brass deals. They each have a number on them. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh returns to the group and hands a key to Gunnloda, one to Urrak, and holds onto the last.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Turning the man, Ryleigh asks, "Would speaking in one of our rooms work?" PM DM: Man: "Of course. Whatever makes you comfortable." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Very well." Ryleigh takes Rukiya's hand and leads the man to their room. PM Seirixori: Seir's been pacing behind everyone and follows as soon as they start heading to the rooms. PM DM: You enter one of the rooms and he heads to a window to peek outside before turning and waiting for you all to settle. PM Urrak: Urrak puts up her hair and folds her arms over her chest. PM Seirixori: Seir tries to sit down but it takes all of two seconds before she stands again, unable to sit still. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh continues to stand at the front of the group, waiting for the man to speak. PM Brimeia: Brimeia crosses her arms and stays on guard. PM DM: Man: "Right, right. Introductions. My name is Glaucus Liakos. I have a contact in Aria's employ who alerted me to your desire to reach the castle's archives. I've been trying to win my way into the room myself and was hoping we might be able to help one another." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Why do you need into the archives?" Ryleigh inquires. PM DM: Liakos: "I'm trying to find information about the Crotamis regime that will cast the legitimacy of their rule into doubt." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh raises an eyebrow. "Really? What's lead you to believe their regime was illegitimate?" PM DM: Liakos: "Because I'm old enough to remember when it started. There were always rumors. With everything in shambles, and most of the people fighting for the throne tying themselves to the Crotamis regime, if I can prove his rule was illegitimate from the start, it would set all those who would seek to continue his rule back." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Humming slightly, Ryleigh says, "We also believe the Crotamis line didn't have a legitimate, which is why we want access to the archives." PM Seirixori: "Are you working for someone else?" Seir asks as she paces. PM DM: "I am personally invested in this research," he replies to Seir. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Liakos, what theories do you currently have?" PM Brimeia: "Personally? What do you mean?" Brimeia frowns PM DM: "Meaning of the seventeen people who have put their names forward as potential heirs to the throne, I am the only one who claims ancestry from those who came before Crotamis." PM Urrak: "So ye want th' crown, then." PM DM: "I, unfortunately, do not have many working theories. I was hoping that I might find more leads in the archives. All I know is that the name Crotamis was largely unheard of before he conquered everything. Even Lapides was known before then." PM DM: "I wish to return this land to the way my forefathers envisioned it- a place of beauty and freedom." PM Urrak: ((23 insight)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh smiles at his proclamation. "That is what your people came here to do when they fled from Ascus. What if I told you that I believe the Crotamis family made a deal with a devil to rise to power?" PM Seirixori: ((7:D)) PM Urrak: "I bet that's somethin' yer employers would find real interestin'." PM DM: Liakos: "It follows. As I said, his family was unknown before his rise. A powerful benefactor would certainly help him gain the power needed to conquer that many independent city-states." PM DM: Liakos: "I do not have 'employers.'" PM Urrak: "Compatriots?" PM DM: He kind of frowns, like he's considering his words. "I do not have employers, though I do have allies. I do not have a ruler or anything of the sort. Perhaps my evasiveness has caught you off-guard, but it is a matter of religion, not of politics." PM Urrak: "Sorry, we're a bit wary of folks these days," she takes a breath, "How do ye mean religion?"(edited) PM DM: Liakos sighs. "Some might consider it blasphemous to our beautiful Aphrodite, but in my quest for aesthetic perfection and ultimate beauty, I found Titania." PM Brimeia: "What's that have to do with us having a chat off the streets?" Brimeia scratches her chin. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "So how can we help one another, Liakos? What is it you need from us and what will you offer in return?" PM DM: "I've been warned of potential attempts on my life. Trying to continue research while jumping at every moving shadow is quite draining." PM DM: "I would like to accompany you into the archives. I am unsure of how I can help you, though if you have requests, I can do my best to honor them. Aria's not very... amenable to the kind of power I can bring to the table and I am not suited to missions of assassination. However, I will do my best to aid you in your research as we seem to be looking for the same thing." PM Seirixori: "Do you know a lot of people here?" Seir asks. "If they came here within the last few years?" PM DM: "I might, though I admit I am not native to this city. My heart is in Dimosse." PM Seirixori: Seir huffs and debates on asking what she wants. it doesn't take her very long, "Tiefling, 4 horns, some scars on her face, a little different shade of red than Brimeia here?" PM DM: He thinks for a moment. "No, I'm afraid it doesn't sound familiar." PM Seirixori: Seir makes a frustrated sound and continues pacing. PM Brimeia: Brimeia gives Seirixori a sympathetic look. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's brow furrows when he doesn't recognize Seir's description. She turns to Liakos and says, "If the Crotamis family was tied to a devil, we'd like to know if there are any links in the archives as to which one it might be." Then Ryleigh adds as an afterthought, "Of course, I'm not sure that information would be available, because who'd write something like that down." PM DM: "You never know." PM Seirixori: Seir stops, "Wait, wait, wait, what about..." she starts describing the elf she saw in the portal of Poni's. At the end she strings along several curses in infernal, "fuck she could literally be anyone. This is so stupid." she plops onto the ground where she stands and rubs her face and she groans into her hands.(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda kneels and puts her arm around Seir. "D'ya wanna step outside, darlin'? Or are y'ok?" PM Urrak: "So, we get ye into th' archives, an' you help us make sense of anythin' we can't grasp. That th' deal?" PM DM: "If it is amenable to you to allow me to tag along, yes." PM Seirixori: Seir whispers, "I need to go outside." PM DM: Gunnloda helps Seir up and leads her outside. PM Urrak: "Ain't like we have any skin in th' game o' Shasem thones, so I'm willin' t' let ye join us. Ryleigh?"(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh eyes the door, looking torn, but then she looks between Urrak and Liakos. She puts her hand out to Liakos and says, "You had me at 'turning this place into something of beauty and freedom'." PM DM: He shakes her hand. "Excellent. I should be returning, but please," he pauses to hand her a card with an address written on it, "meet me here when you're prepared. It's the home of a friend of my family and where I'm staying while I'm in this... lovely city. Or if there is anything else I can help with in the meantime." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Taking the card, Ryleigh tucks it away. "We will." PM DM: "I'll be off then. A pleasure." PM DM: He bows his head with a fist to his chest and leaves. PM Brimeia: "Do you trust that guy?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's not about trust. It's about finding the information we need to get rid of the thing inside you," Ryleigh says as Liakos leaves. PM Urrak: "We only have t' trust him until we find out what's what, anyway."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Shaking her head slightly at Urrak, Ryleigh says, "I think Rukiya needs to replace a few of her knives, and you mentioned replaced your javelins? We should do that before tomorrow." PM Urrak: "Aye, I was lookin' t' get more. Did ye want t' go now or did ye want t' check on Seir first?" PM Brimeia: "I think I still need to get new javelins too. Come in handy sometimes." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I... I think she needs space," Ryleigh says, a little unsure. 3 Bishmont 3Y20 PM DM: Everyone gets their shopping done and settles in for the night and before long, it's morning and everyone's gathering up for your trip to the Bandit King's fortified farmhouse. PM Seirixori: Seir's pacing again, waiting for everyone, looking strangely awake for how early it is. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Have you eaten?" Ryleigh asks Seir when she sees her. PM Urrak: Urrak sits at a table near the pacing Tiefling, a large cup of coffee in hand. PM Seirixori: Seir only nods in reaponse. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sighs at Seir's response but doesn't press. PM Urrak: "Anyone seen Sariel?" PM Brimeia: "Unfortunately, no." PM Urrak: "Hey now, all girls are off limits until we get that devil outta ye," Urrak says and takes a long swig of coffee. PM Sariel: Sariel enters and cases the room before spotting the squad and heading over. "Sorry, you didn't specify which inn..." PM Urrak: Urrak rubs the back of her neck, "Ah...sorry. I don't really know this city." PM Urrak: "Glad ye found us, though" PM Sariel: Sariel nods and takes a seat. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Sipping on her own cup of coffee, Ryleigh tilts her head at Sariel in greeting. "Because we don't know the city, it'll be helpful to have you around, Sariel. Whenever you're ready to leave, we'll follow." PM Sariel: Sariel quirks an eyebrow, "Oh? Did we come to a consensus on a plan then?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We're going to scope out the place and go from there. It's likely a few of us could walk up and talk our way in, but we're all heavily armored and weapon laden so..." PM Urrak: "So, no, we haven't quite. Can't ye change her appearance, Serixori? Ye could slip right in." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No one is going in alone," Ryleigh says with a finality that leaves no room for argument. PM Sariel: "She wouldn't have to go in alone." PM Seirixori: It takes Seir a moment to realize she's being spoken to, "I can change my own... multiple ways and I can not be seen... but yes. It is probably best if I don't go... alone." She manages through clenched teeth. PM Sariel: "Seirixori and I could sneak in. I can't, ah... change my appearance, but I can be discreet. We could have each other's backs." PM Urrak: "Aye an' we all know Rukiya's basically a shadow. The three o' ye could get in an' th' King wouldn't be th' wiser."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir blinks, taken aback a little and not quite under her breath murmurs, "I'm so glad I actually decided to have that spell today." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No," Ryleigh says again, more firm. "There'd be no way for us to know where there were or if they needed help." PM Seirixori: Seir chuckles, "Oh you'll know." PM Seirixori: She taps the necklace around her neck. PM Sariel: Sariel eyes the necklace with curiosity. PM Seirixori: Seir makes a little explosion sound and motion with her hands. PM Urrak: "Maybe we shouldn't immediately bomb th' place." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I would rather kill 30 men and wade through their blood than send Rukiya and Seirixori in there alone." PM Sariel: Sariel blinks at the explosion sound effect and turns to Ryleigh, "You've got a funny definition of 'alone'" PM Seirixori: "You said so earlier, Ryleigh, you can't sneak in. We don't need to go in face first if we can scout it out." Seir says to her, for once sounding a little like she's not a loose cannon. "I may not usually be quiet but believe me when I say this is something I have planned for a lot." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Seirixori, look at me and promise that you'll only scout and not engage and I'll agree." PM Seirixori: Seir closes her eyes briefly before looking at Ryleigh, determined, "I promise." PM Urrak: "So there we are. Th' three o' ye go in, scout out th' place. How many guards, how fully armed, and whether or not th' man is even there." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Fine," she manages, through a very clenched jaw. PM DM: Rukiya puts her hand on Ry's arm. "I'll keep an eye on her...." she turns to Sariel. "But is there some place the rest of them can be nearby that won't blow our cover?"(edited) PM Sariel: "Not really. You'd have to hide in a nearby field." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh visibly looks even more uncomfortable with this plan. PM Urrak: "That much I think we can do," Urrak stands and places her pack on her back. Let's head out." PM Sariel: Sariel claps her hands on her knees and stands up with a grin, "Right. So... off to totally NOT kill any bandits. Right, Seirxori?" PM Seirixori: Seir nods, it's a little hesitant but it's more at being addressed than the not killing part. Mostly. PM Sariel: Sariel's grin falters momentarily. "hmm. Tough crowd." PM Urrak: "Jus' keep yer heads down. We don't want any o' ye t' get hurt." PM DM: Sariel leads you all back to the Revenge and she starts barking out orders to her crew as the ship sets sail. PM DM: Gunnloda takes Seir's hand and doesn't let it go the whole time they're on the ship. PM DM: In short order, Sariel gives the order to drop anchor and everyone gets into one of two rowboats to head to land. PM DM: As two sailors start paddling you to shore, let me get some perception checks, please. PM Urrak: ((12)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((5)) PM Seirixori: ((23)) PM Sariel: ((8)) PM Seirixori: "There's movement on the beach," Seir tells them, "but I can't make out what it was." PM DM: Devil's Food and Ryfika in one boat, Bri, Urrak, and Sariel in the other, it's quiet as the sailors paddle you away from the Revenge towards the rocky beach. There are big boulders ahead before the land flattens out into farms, but this is the closest water approach to Leodes's fortifications. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I think boats are my least favorite form of transportation," Ryleigh mumbles, looking paler than usual. PM Urrak: "Here's hopin' we aren't walkin' into a trap..." PM DM: You continue paddling in. PM DM: Just before the boats scrape up onto the rocky beach, three spears come flying out from behind the big boulders, aiming for the three in the fronts of the boats... and for once I actually hit all three. So that's 7 piercing damage for Urrak, 5 for Seir, and 2 for Gunnloda. And now, if you'd please, roll initiative. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((2)) PM Sariel: ((14)) PM Urrak: ((6)) PM Seirixori: ((2)) PM DM: Rukiya gets first go, and she's going to hop out of the boat and basically double dash over to take cover behind one of the boulders. PM DM: Sahuagin K comes around the boulder, teeth and claws bared. PM Sariel: Sariel shoots her crossbow at the visible Sahuagin ((12))(edited) AM DM: The bolt does actually hit! It catches the fishman in the shoulder and he hisses something in the Sahuagin language. AM DM: Gunnloda is going to reach over and take Seir's hand and cast Warding Bond. AM DM: Brimeia could make it into melee range with "I" but would not be able to attack yet. AM Seirixori: Brimeia: Bri gets out of the boat and wades to the shore and gets in Sahuagin I's face. ((Can she still rage?)) AM DM: She can! AM Seirixori: Bri: She also rages. AM DM: Sahuagin H, seeing a big red tiefling in his buddy's face, will come up and attempt to bite and slash at her with his claws. The bite misses, but the claws hit with what would be a crit, but Gunnloda uses her reaction to pull death's touch from the attack, turning it to a normal hit instead. Bri takes 5 damage reduced to 2 by her rage. AM DM: Urrak! She can also get into melee, but cannot attack, or she can get to the beach and still attack with range. AM Urrak: Urrak is gonna get in the Sahuagin's face as well AM DM: Ryleigh Alastair ! You can absolutely get to "K" and attack. AM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh jumps from the boat, landing on the water with unsteady feet. She draws Dawnbringer and her shield, then runs to K - slashing into them. ((13A, 13D/29 - nat 20/19D)) AM DM: Dawnbringer slices right through the sahuagin and makes filet of fish. AM DM: Seir. The sahuagin closest to you is dead, and you're still quite a ways from the two with Bri and Urrak. AM Seirixori: Seir calmly walks out of the boat and onto shore but won't get any closer to the sahuagin that are left. She reaches for the bow on her back, but changes her mind and watches her friends in case they need help. ((End)) AM DM: Sahuagin I misses both its attacks against Brimeia. AM DM: Rukiya will come out from behind the boulder to Ry's side. "That was hot." AM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh winks at her in response. AM Sariel: Sariel jumps out of the boat, unsheathing her sword as she runs up the beach to slash into H ((24/11D)) ((+12 sneaky sneak damage)) AM DM: The sahuagin becomes ice-shishkebob. AM Sariel: "Get fucked, fish brains." AM DM: Gunnloda will get out and carefully make her way to shore. AM Brimeia: Brimeia swings at the one in front of her. AM Brimeia: ((reckless, 17 a, 13 d; 20, 11)) AM DM: Bri's ancestors fly out, but by the time they take up positions next to the sahuagin, it's already dead. They look at Bri, look at each other, shrug, high five, and disappear. AM DM: Black mist rises from the body of the sahuagin, circles around Bri and soaks into her skin. AM Urrak: Urrak wipes some fish blood from her mithril. "Well, that was fun." AM DM: You gather up to consider your options, and that's where we're going to call it for tonight. Back - Next (Back to Logs)